


Freaking Castle Of Lebanon

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Sam and Cas can't let their guard down when you and Dean decide to get crazy with the beer.





	Freaking Castle Of Lebanon

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: alcohol, slight drunkenness

After nearly two weeks straight of non-stop hunting, you and Dean were ready for a relaxing buzz. Unfortunately for Sam and Cas, they watched the buzz go from laid back to pure ridiculousness.

About thirty minutes into a romantic comedy on Netflix, Dean popped open his first beer and flopped on the couch beside of you.

“Hey where’s mine?”, you pouted playfully.

He smirked and handed you the other beer that was hiding in his back pants pocket. “Geez greedy much?”

You rolled your eyes and leaned on Dean’s shoulder as the movie continued. Sam was nearby reading when he looked up to see the two of you bonding. To Sam, it was a breath of relief. You’d nearly walked away from the recent hunt twice, which made Dean even angrier at the whole situation. Sam smiled gently before going back to the pile of books on the table.

Two hours later, the quiet of the bunker was not so quiet anymore. Three beers later, you were singing along to a Disney film with Dean. Cas and Sam looked on in total horror.

Sam glanced at Cas and then back at you and Dean before saying, “Remind me to hide the beer the next time we go on a hunt like that.”

Before Cas could respond, a balled up piece of paper smacked him in the face. The culprit was you.

“Come on pretty angel. Sing with us!”, you yelled before falling backwards into Dean.

“Woah there short stuff”, Dean wobbled a little as he supported you in his arms.

Cas stood there in small shock before moving closer to Sam. “In all the millennia I’ve been around, I have never seen such…enthusiasm over a piece of entertainment.”

Sam snorted and cringed when Dean decided to get yet another drink. “You should see them when they go out to the bar. I have to slip the bartender an extra tip just for putting up with their madness.”

Suddenly you jumped up on the table in front of Sam. It took some real talent to keep from falling over the edge, but you looked down at him in a drunken stupor. “Hi Sam. Wanna know who I am?” You cracked up laughing as Dean put a purple blanket over your shoulders like the train of a robe. “They call me…the princess of Lebanon!”

Dean stood up on the table with you and picked you up in his arms. “And we live in the freaking castle of Lebanon.”

Sam finally stood up and grabbed you from Dean. “Okay you two have had far too much alcohol for one night. You’re going to bed missy.”

You whined and belched. “Party pooper.”

“Would you rather fall off the table and hit that pretty little head of yours?”, he ruffled your hair as he laid you on your bed. “I promise the castle of Lebanon will still be here tomorrow.”

Within minutes, you were out like a light. Sam sighed as he heard Dean continuing to sing Disney lyrics. Time to put this one down too.


End file.
